Dentro del cielo un mar profundo
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: Te observo a lo lejos, no importa si solo estoy un paso a tu lado, solo te noto distinto al día de ayer, luego dices que el que cambió fui yo, tal vez hayamos sido ambos. Creo que si ni tú ni yo lo decimos se irá fragmentando esta relativa amistad cada vez más. Escrito para el AI, regalo para Perla Negra.


**Dentro del cielo un mar profundo  
by Marpesa Fane-Li  
**

**Resumen:** Te observo a lo lejos, no importa si solo estoy un paso a tu lado, solo te noto distinto al día de ayer, luego dices que el que cambió fui yo, tal vez hayamos sido ambos. Creo que si ni tú ni yo lo decimos se irá fragmentando esta relativa amistad cada vez más.

**Disclaimer: **Serie de televisión de la cadena The CW Network, creada por Eric Kripke, por lo que no tengo derecho sobre esto, sin embargo, los utilizo sin fines de lucro, solo para sana diversión o.o?

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de la 5ta temporada.

**Notas::** El título lo saque del libro de Akihiko Usami del anime Jounjuo Romantica. Fic escrito para el _Amigo Invisble Sin Fronteras 2012-2013 _regalo para la maravillosa **_Perla__ Negra._**Y mención especial para mi beta y mi editor. _**FanFiker_FanFinal** _que me soporto mis horrores ortografícos y mi falta de atención por no mencionarla en el AI, pero es que si la ponia luego se iba a saber quien fue el autor, pero siempre tendrás el merito. _**Naoky** _que sin mi editor, no viera podido hacer esta maravillosa historia, ya que no he visto la quinta temporada -solo hasta el cap 6- ella la empezo y si no viera sido por su cabezoneria la historia terminaria de otra forma, creo que un poco angst. Gracias gente maravillosa por ayudar a sacar esta historia para alguien genial.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Le observaba desde la distancia, trataba de tener paciencia, que viera que podía confiar en él, como cualquier otra persona, es decir, si te confiaba la vida para que en algún momento lo salvaras, sin importar donde estuvieras… Entonces ¿por qué no le mencionaba lo que había escrito en ese pedazo de papel que había ido a recoger hace tres días al correo?

El causante de esa brecha tan grande era un simple papel, color blanco, que había estado dentro de un sobre amarillo.

A veces trataba de comprender mejor a los humanos, pero creía firmemente que eran sencillos en su complejidad, pero en cambio este humano que tiene por nombre Dean y de apellido Winchester, era alguien que no había sido hecho en el mismo molde, él era complejo dentro de su complejidad.

Había sido un duro año, ese donde Sam no había estado con él, cayendo dentro de ese pozo negro sin retorno, o eso pensaba, ya que después de cierto tiempo se acercaron más entre ellos, tal vez por consuelo, afecto y calor humano; y la relación existente no se creó de un día para otro, esa relación tan indefinida, pero tan presente.

Afortunadamente hacía más de un mes que Sam había regresado, después de su "gran salto" para terminar con el apocalipsis, donde no solo introdujo a Lucifer a la jaula, sino también se llevó a Miguel con él, algo que no habían contemplado, pero que había resultado la mejor decisión. Tener a un arcángel enojado detrás de ti no habría sido nada bueno.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

No sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era haber recuperado el control de su cuerpo —tampoco sabía cómo había logrado eso—, lanzado los anillos de los jinetes que estaban en su chamarra, ver cómo la entrada a la jaula se abría y dirigir una última mirada a Dean, que lo observaba, perplejo; su último pensamiento fue de alivio, por fin terminaría con todo, no solo con el apocalipsis, sino con todo en lo que su mundo se había convertido.

Cerró sus ojos y se lanzó, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su hermano fuera feliz, que lograra encontrar a esa persona especial, aunque si se lo preguntaban a él, ya lo había hecho, solo que no era consciente de ello, o quizá con todo lo que tenían encima no lo creía adecuado, como fuera solo esperaba que su muerte no terminara haciendo que se cerrara por completo, sin atreverse a tomar la remota posibilidad de ser feliz.

Alcanzó a oír el grito proveniente de Miguel y sintió cómo este trataba de detener su caída, pero era demasiado tarde y el impulso combinado con su peso, los arrastró a los dos dentro de la jaula.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era haber abierto los ojos y encontrarse con la inconfundible estructura de la casa de Bobby que se alzaba frente a él. Estaba confundido, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí "hace solo unos momentos yo estaba en el cementerio, frente a la jaula… salté, y ahora estoy aquí", pensó, "¿acaso es esto lo que hay dentro de la jaula, la casa de Bobby?" bufó mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro.

Era imposible que siguiera en el interior de la jaula, esa casa no podía estar ahí; su sonrisa se ensanchó, ya quería ver la cara de Dean cuando lo viera.

Se apresuró a cruzar el patio delantero de la casa hasta llegar al pórtico, la puerta estaba frente a él, pero no sabía qué hacer, había visto el _Impala _aparcado en el patio, sabía que Dean estaría ahí dentro, se sentía nervioso y ansioso por partes iguales, trago saliva y tocó.

Dentro de la casa no hubo sonido alguno hasta que escuchó pasos cercanos, no pudo reprimir el vuelco de nervios que sintió en el estomago, y peor aún el sentimiento que lo envolvió cuando la puerta se abrió, pudiendo contemplar al fin a la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

Un fugaz sentimiento de sorpresa pasó por su rostro, reemplazado rápidamente por una amplia sonrisa y el sentimiento de felicidad al reconocer a la persona frente a él, o más bien el ser. El ángel lo miraba perplejo, juraría que casi en un estado de shock, y eso no hizo más que agrandar su sonrisa, un repentino impulso de alegría lo lanzó a abrazarlo, pudo sentir cómo este se tensaba, pero no le importó, estaba tan feliz de que él estuviera ahí, eso quería decir que no era una ilusión y que realmente había escapado de la jaula.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que la voz titubeante de Cas lo hizo reaccionar.

—Sa… ¿Sam? —le había preguntado, él se limitó a separarse lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara.

—Cas, amigo, me alegra tanto verte — y volvió a abrazar al ángel, quien ahora pareció menos reacio a este gesto y lentamente respondió al abrazo. Se sentía nostálgico y terriblemente feliz de estar ahí, y poco a poco esos sentimientos se fueron aglomerando en su garganta.

Escuchó pasos bajar por la escalera, inconfundibles para él, liberó al pelinegro y puso toda su atención a quien bajaba las escaleras.

—Cas ¿quién…? — alcanzó a decir, antes de que Dean se detuviera abruptamente casi al final de las escaleras, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían, enderezó su postura y cerró su mandíbula tan fuerte que podían verse remarcados los tendones en el cuello, sus puños bajaron hasta sus costados, se preparaba para sacar su arma, pero antes miró a Cas expectante; listo para atacar en el momento en que este le confirmara sus sospechas, pero el ángel solo pudo negar en respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta en su mirada; rápidamente su mirada regresó a Sam.

Aún sin creerse que estuviera ahí, parado en la entrada de la casa de Bobby, sonriendo como un tonto.

Después de todo el tiempo en que creyó que jamás lo volvería a ver, todo el tiempo que le costó aceptar su pérdida, ahora solo iba y se presentaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sin percatarse cómo, ya se encontraba al final de las escaleras parado frente a él, tragó saliva tratando de deshacer ese incómodo nudo en su garganta, le observó detenidamente, sin duda alguna era Sam… su Sammy, su pequeño hermano menor, no pudo soportarlo más y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, trasmitiéndole cuánto lo había extrañado y le había hecho falta. Sam correspondió, por alguna razón sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que se habían visto, desde que habían compartido un momento como este.

Después de tan conmovedor rencuentro, no pudo quedar atrás la pregunta que dominaba los pensamientos de los tres, "¿cómo?". Y como en un principio, Sam les relató todo lo que recordaba, "todo ha sido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos", comentó llegado a un punto de su conversación, el silencio que vino después y la mirada que intercambiaron Dean y Cas fue lo que lo alertó, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó tras el repentino cambio en el ambiente, miró a uno y a otro esperando una respuesta.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer contestar, hasta que Cas tomó la palabra.

—El tiempo… ha sido más de un año desde que saltaste, Sam — contestó con cautela, le preocupaba la reacción que pudiera tener ante esta noticia.

—¡¿Un… un año?! — no podía creer que, lo que fue para él unos segundos, en realidad había sido ¡más de un año! Vagó su vista por el piso, pensando, quizás algo conmocionado.

Despertar —de cierta forma— y darte cuenta de que habías perdido un año de tu vida, era perturbador, pero lo que le hacía sentir realmente mal no era el que hubiese perdido ese tiempo, sino el haber tardado tanto tiempo en regresar.

Se puso al corriente de las cosas que fueron pasando en ese año de su ausencia, una de las causas de su salto fue el espiral autodestructivo en que había caído su hermano tras lo que se pensó su muerte, hubo ocasiones en que Dean estuvo a punto de morir, aunque más bien podrían denominarse intentos infructuosos de suicidio, porque veamos ¿qué idiota va solo a enfrentar a toda una camada de vampiros? Afortunadamente, así lo comunico Bobby, tenía un ángel de la guarda cuidándolo todo el tiempo, literalmente.

Cuando eso sucedió, habló con Bobby sobre la sospecha de autodestrucción de Dean, cuando se le menciono sobre ello, le miraba muy raro, quizá porque utilizó la palabra "sospecha".

Por lo que siempre permaneció a su lado, aunque este hecho molestara en demasía al rubio, aunque pasado el tiempo, no solo aceptó estar a su lado sino que muchas veces le repitió que le necesitaba.

Esto no sorprendió del todo a Sam, porque era eso lo que había pedido. No era tonto, ya se había dado cuenta de que Dean sentía algo más que camaradería por Cas.

Con esto confirmaba el hecho de que Dios aún vagaba en el cielo o en la Tierra, porque nadie podía salir de la jaula, si no podía un ángel, menos un simple humano.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Sam me observa desde la cama, con esa mirada inquisitiva, no sé cómo interpretarla pero me está poniendo nervioso, no me gusta que se me queden mirando demasiado tiempo y si es así solo Dean me puede observar mucho rato, con él es distinto.

Tengo una gran sospecha de que Sam ya se ha enterado de lo que pone en ese papel. Como ahora ya esta aquí él, no me preocupa dejar mucho tiempo solo a Dean, por lo que subí al cielo para ver ciertos asuntos relacionados con Sam, así que cuando llegué me encuentro con la escena de que se están peleando, algo usual como en los viejos tiempos, solo que ahora Dean trata de no hacerlo, por lo que me sorprendo cuando se están gritando a decibeles insospechados, no entiendo muy bien de qué va, sin embargo, el mayor de los Winchester le propina un golpe directo a la mandíbula al menor, y este cae al suelo.

Después de eso, el de ojos color esmeralda pasa a mi lado como un rayo y ni me dirige la palabra, bien, no lo tomo a mal, así es. Entonces me dirijo hacia donde esta Sam tratando de incorporarse, le toco su cara y esta vuelve a ser como antes del golpe. Él solo sonríe de manera triste y tras un leve "gracias", se retira del cuarto.

Ninguno de los dos me habla después de esa pelea, Bobby me comenta que no coma ansias, que al fin y al cabo me enteraré tarde o temprano, tal vez más tarde que temprano. Por lo que ahora me encuentro en esta habitación con Sam sentado en la cama y Dean dándome la espalda observando el atardecer que ya ha llegado.

Ninguno de los dos se atreve a hablar, y yo tampoco porque no sé que decir. Porque para empezar no sé de qué tema trataremos para el cual se requiera de tanta… ¿cómo se dice?, discreción, creo que esa es la palabra que busco. Aún no estoy seguro.

Veo que Dean se voltea y se me queda viendo, tiene una mirada indescifrable, algo nostálgica y adolorida. Sam solo lo ve con reproche.

—Tengo un hijo— dice, aunque no entiendo qué quiere decir, y no trata de aclarar algo, por lo que es Sam quien interviene.

—Dean es padre de un niño de 8 años – comenta de manera cortante el de cabellos largos.

—Ahora ya tiene 10 años – corrige, mirando de mal modo a su hermano.

—Sí, como sea, el dilema es que no puedes traerlo con nosotros — reitera el menor.

—Es mi hijo, y no tiene a nadie con quien quedarse.

—Oh, vamos, hace una semana más o menos que te enteraste de que eras padre y ahora eres protector, Dean por favor, no me hagas reír.

—Siempre he sido sobreprotector, Sam, no me vengas con eso, que no te pega, que tú lo veas como algo molesto, no es mi asunto, pero ese niño se viene a vivir con nosotros, supe que era mi hijo ese año en que tuve que ir al infierno.

—En eso tiene razón, Sam – le dice el ángel.

—No lo apoyes Cas, tú mejor que nadie deberías estar en contra, deberías de callarte.

—¡¿Tú quien eres para hablarle así a Cas, eh?! Solo yo en algunas ocasiones que lo ameritan puedo hablarle así, pero tú no tienes ningún derecho, ¿me explico, Sam? –se exalta un poco más Dean.

—Él debería de estar apoyándome a mí; si el niño viene, su relación o lo que sea que tengan no podrá avanzar, además me opongo a que el niño esté con nosotros; con todo lo que tenemos que cazar, no es un área aceptable para que crezca un menor.

—Sí, también creo que se trata de un área peligrosa, mírate a ti, cómo saliste: todo por crecer en este ámbito.

—No, es cierto, soy así porque tú me criaste. Papá siempre estaba de cacería, por lo tanto estuve a tu cargo, no supiste cómo hacerlo: tampoco podrás con tu hijo.

—¡Suficiente! – Un potente grito se oye desde la puerta del cuarto más próximo—. ¿Creen que solo viven ustedes en esta casa? ¿Que solo soy un cero a la izquierda y por estar en una silla de ruedas no valgo? Quiero que me respondan, par de inútiles — el dueño de la voz es un señor con barba cerrada y su inseparable gorra.

—Pues usted no es un cero a la izquierda y ellos no son un par de inútiles — le responde Cas con su tono apacible.

Los tres restantes solo viraron los ojos, como tratando de no dar una respuesta a lo dicho.

—Sé cuáles son las razones de Sam al no querer que el niño venga con nosotros, sin embargo, también entiendo a Dean, la sangre llama a la sangre y en su caso llama más fuerte. A menos que la opción más factible sea que Dean deje el negocio familiar para que se dedique exclusivamente a educar a su hijo...

—Bobby, espera, llevas tu tren demasiado rápido, no es factible eso que dices, no puedo dejar de cazar, nos atraparían, no es como si pudiéramos decir que ya no queremos jugar y nos dejen de lado – le dice Dean, mostrando su contrariedad en sus facciones.

—Concuerdo con Dean, no es recomendable que lo deje, lo cazarían a él y toda su estirpe, le perseguirían aún con más razón sabiendo que ya se retiró — comenta aquel que es uno de los servidores de Dios.

—Sé que esa no es una opción, sin embargo, con eso me dices que no dejarás por nada del mundo este negocio, por lo que no pudieron haber pensado en otra solución más sencilla —dice Bobby.

— ¿A cuál solución te refieres, Bobby? —pregunta Sam.

—Sí, lo vuelvo a decir, y lo afirmo, son un par de inútiles —Bobby se está cansando— es fácil, me haré cargo del niño cuando ustedes tres no estén. Aquí no le puede pasar nada, hasta podría ir a la escuela y todo eso, y siempre asistiría a la misma, a menos que quisiera cambiarse, pero sería decisión de él.

—Eso podría funcionar, pero ¿hasta cuándo?—Sam cuestiona el razonamiento de Bobby.

—Funcionará hasta que sea necesario — le responde Dean, más alterado por lo que dice Sam que por lo que se le ocurre a Bobby, se le ha pasado por alto, Bobby también vive con ellos, mejor dicho, ellos viven con Bobby.

Cruza toda la habitación, hasta donde está el dueño de la casa, solo le susurra un "gracias" antes de salir de ella.

Cuando ve que Dean se ha retirado lo suficiente, el mayor de todos los presentes se vuelve hacia Sam y le propina un golpe seco en la mandíbula, el de la gabardina intenta acercarse para ver cómo está el menor, sin embargo, Bobby le hace una seña para que no vaya a curarlo y hace un amago de querer ir a curarlo a él, porque también tiene la mano fracturada, pero tampoco quiere.

El menor de los Winchester se retira de ese lugar, todavía se siente un ambiente cargado de malas vibraciones, principalmente las puñaladas de Sam hacia Dean, Bobby solo mira al ser alado y se retira de ahí, como si quisiera decirle algo; sin embargo, se lo guarda.

El único que se encuentra ahí, era el ángel.

Se supone que recibiría alguna otra información porque se considera alguien importante para el mayor de los Winchester, sin embargo, se enfrasca más en la discusión con su hermano, dejándole de lado, para poder refutar algo que ignoraba, algo tan ínfimo que no merecía su preocupación. O eso era lo que quería creer él.

Observa por la ventana que ya ha anochecido, y puede divisar que el de ojos esmeraldas va directo a su _Impala_, con la cabeza gacha, y los pies los arrastrando ligeramente, por lo que decide aparecerse a su lado para saber qué le pasa.

Cuando Dean siente su presencia, solo pude levantar su mirada, que esta algo vidriosa por el esfuerzo de no querer derramar lágrimas.

—¿Qué tienes? —le pregunta el de ojos azules, ese color azul cielo tan profundo como el mar.

—Tiene razón Sammy en lo que me acaba de decir, no seré un buen padre, lo eduque a él, y no pude hacerlo de la forma adecuada — le habían afectado las palabras que su pequeño hermano le dijo, se nota en los ademanes porque ya está exagerando con sus manos.

Castiel agarra ambas manos y se las lleva a su cabeza, ahí las mantiene, tratando de darle un poco de tranquilidad; entonces le suelta una de ellas y sostiene la otra.

—Dean, escúchame bien, hiciste lo que pudiste con su educación, sin embargo, no eres su padre, eres su hermano, y los hermanos se educan de esa forma, no tienes por qué sentirte afectado de esa manera.

—Pero es que no sé como ser un buen padre, nuestro papá siempre hizo cosas diferentes al resto, por lo que no tengo una referencia acertada para ello.

—Hey, mírame a los ojos, serás un maravilloso padre, y ¿sabes por qué? — Solo negó con la cabeza —. Porque ya te estás cuestionando si serás un buen padre, y los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, ¿sabes cómo sé eso? — Vuelve a negar—. Porque yo veo a través de ti, sé que tienes miedo. Enterarte diez años después de que eres padre de un niño, que no supiste de él, y que ahora que su madre ya no está, tienes que hacerte cargo, puede dejar a alguien en estado de shock, más a ti que no tienes una vida normal y que andas a la caza de demonios y diversos seres. Pero lo harás bien. Sé que lo harás bien, solo ten confianza en ti mismo.

Cuando termina de decir aquello, Dean lo abraza, recarga su frente en el hombro de él, y deja fluir esas lágrimas que está guardando. Cas solo puede sentir que poco a poco se esta mojando su gabardina café claro, pero eso no importa, le devuelve el abrazo con más fuerza de la necesaria, tal vez para expresar que siempre estará ahí para él. Dean separa su frente del hombro del mayor y le dice:

—Es la primera vez que hablas tanto – aún muestra lágrimas, sin embargo, su sonrisa es un poco más alegre.

Se quedan ahí un buen rato, hasta que el humano siente la necesidad de adentrarse a la vivienda por un poco más de comodidad, ambos van a la habitación de este, cuando el rubio gira la manija de su cuarto ve a Sam: está sentado en su cama con la mejilla amoratada.

Quiere decirle que se vaya de ahí, cuando pronuncia unas palabras que tal vez en ese momento le parecen muy lejanas.

—Lo siento.

—Sé que soy insoportable, y que a veces digo cosas que no debo decir, pero si crees que Ben estará mejor en este lugar, adelante, tráelo, ya que tampoco me agrada la idea de que esté en un orfanato, pero que quede claro, no me agrada la idea de que esté aquí, porque no quisiera que le pasara algo.

Dean solo asiente, de brazos cruzados, como queriendo protegerse de lo que su hermano le diga, sin embargo, esta vez, se queda sin palabras. Sam, al pasar por su lado solo le da una pequeña palmada en su hombro derecho; a Cas le dedica una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, se suben al_ Impala_ a manejar unas cuatro horas para poder traer a Ben del orfanato, afortunadamente los papeles están en regla.

Dean no dejará que alguien más lleva a su bebé, solo en ocasiones muy desfavorables para él, por lo que él conduce, con Bobby a su lado y Cas y Sam iban en la parte trasera. No puede evitar preguntar sobre la venda que tiene puesta en la mano derecha.

—¿Valió la pena esa fractura de mano?

—No tienes idea de cuánto, Dean — responde Bobby con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Crees que sea necesario que compremos un regalo para Ben? — pregunta Sam —. Algún CD, no sé, ¿qué les gusta a los niños, Bobby? —esta a punto de responder cuando Dean se le adelanta.

—Oh vamos, a mi hijo le gusta AC/DC, escucha música buena, así que no será problema, el buen gusto lo heredó de su padre.

—¿Y qué le dirás a Ben sobre lo que tienes con Cas?— le pregunta Bobby.

Dean se queda mirando por el retrovisor ahí donde esta su ángel, presente siempre a su lado y le responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él.

**Finite.**


End file.
